


Love Till Death

by Demoncrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Lost Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, deidara falls in love with pretty much anyone, he's coping ok he's emotional as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: reincarnation au: ‘i’ve been looking for love for a thousand years and at long last, i’ve found you except you’ve fallen for someone else’





	Love Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is so damn funny it's like crack but it's not bc I'm genuinely serious about their characters.

 

Deidara often times never realizes how much Sasori meant to him. Even if the red-headed, short-tempered bastard never admitted to it, they both did care for each other at the time. If it weren’t for Akatsuki, Deidara probably would have been stuck with the moronic Tobi, or worse...Uchiha Itachi.. No one could be as annoying as Tobi, but Itachi was exactly that for him. It wasn’t his personality, it was simply the fact that he was perfect at pretty much everything he did. Pein loved him for that, everyone did.

Bastard knew it too, but at least he kept it to himself. Unlike his cocky little brother Sasuke. Itachi was at least quiet, calm, lacked the arrogance of his brat of a brother. He was truly a gentleman. God damn.

“Oi, Blondie, the hell you doin’ standing like a damn doll?” Hidan shouts, abruptly gets shoved by Kakuzu. “He’s not even listening you idiot.” Kakuzu only shakes his head. The two only look at Deidara strangely. Deidara bites his lips, this whole reincarnation thing is bullshit. Where was Sasori? Huh?!

Kisame now joins the other two. “He’s probably thinking about his man, Sasori.” Hidan rolls his eyes at Kisame. “That’s so gross, ain’t you the one to be talking when you-” This time Kakuzu smacks Hidan’s head. “You better watch what you say, brat, or Kisame’s going to kill you.”

“Tch, LIKE HELL HE WOULD!” Hidan smirked, “and besides you know damn well what I was going to say is true. Just as it’s true for Deidara.” Deidara groans and opens his hands as a threat to Hidan. “Do you wanna die, dumbass??” Hidan walks up to Deidara and smiles smugly. “Go ahead, we’re already dead, you dumb-” Kisame pulls Hidan away, “That’s enough you two. You’re acting like children when you’re both grown ass men.” Kakuzu laughs, adds in, “Maybe Hidan is, but Deidara’s like what? Twenty one? Bahahaha.”

Oh these guys are so annoying. Deidara knew that but they did keep him company for awhile. That is until he can find Sasori. Let’s hope he doesn’t meet Tobi on the way, though funnily enough Tobi had looked different the last time he’d seen him. He also didn’t look as stupid as Deidara had thought he was. Damn. Everything’s changed from then. Now Deidara’s watching Kisame and Kakuzu argue with Hidan.

“I’m just saying Itachi seemed like the guy who’d-”

“And what do you know of Itachi, motherfucker, if he was he here listening to you gossip like an old hag, he’d put you right in your place-”

“Ah, Kakuzu you don’t need to remind Hidan that he technically didn’t die like us, but the fact that he suffered in that hole with just his ugly head, tragic really.”

“UGLY HEAD?! Bastard, I’ll have you know many ladies thought I was attractive enough to-”

Deidara’s had enough. “SHUT THE HELL UP, HIDAN, ALL OF YOU SOUND LIKE BRATS!” They all stared at Deidara like he’d lost his mind. He kinda did in his opinion. Without Sasori, he definitely has lost his usual cool. The usual demeanor of joking around with his man. And that he never got to tell Sasori the way he felt about him, that too made him more irritated than seeing Sasori give up his edo tensei form where they’d last spoken. He could at least understand that Sasori was a lot more softer than he was. Emotionally he had been cold to Deidara, but inwards there was a lot of love that Sasori had probably repressed due to his childhood trauma of his parents death.

He differed from Deidara on that part, Deidara didn’t really care about that silly stuff. But he did care for the well-being of Sasori! It’s like he finally loved something, not just for the sake of art. But truly caring for another person. It felt great. Though Sasori was missing as of now, a few of the other members. Deidara would have to figure how to confess to Sasori...

Deidara huffed momentarily, “I’m going to go find the rest of the members, once you ladies are done arguing on whose ego is bigger then you can follow me.” The chirping of the birds, the sky was as blue as the day he and Sasori had been reanimated, it meant that he was alive. They both were.

“Hold on Deidara,” Kisame approached him, “We need to find Pain first even if you want to find Sasori, what enemies could we find if they saw us wandering around?” Tch, Kisame was right about that. They were S-Rank ninjas, what could they expect if some random ass ninja found them? Annoying shitheads.

Deidara found himself dumb founded. He looked at Kisame, then at Hidan, nodded. “You owe me something, smartass.”

Kisame bursts into laughter. “You’re a crazy one, aren’t you Deidara?” Kakuzu yawned as he pulls Hidan by the collar. “So, we ready to go?” Hidan shrieks out, attempting to get away from Kakuzu’s grip. “LET ME GO,OI OI!!” Kakuzu ignores the grey-haired man.

Kisame nods, “We may need to look near his old village, depending on how this whole reincarnation works.” This situation is really, really, bad. Why in the fuck did he get reincarnated with this group. At least Kisame had the intelligence of Itachi, but Kakuzu lacked any care unless money’s involved, Hidan? What the hell did Hidan even care for besides his lord Jashin? Deidara could only imagine what group Sasori got. The lucky bastard probably got Itachi, Pain, Konan.

Kisame walks passed Deidara and points forward. “If I recall, the village he grew up in was in this direction, although I’m sure if Itachi were here he’d correct me.” Kakuzu follows Kisame, even handling Hidan with such care. Poor bastard can’t even get away from his baby sitter…

“Kakuzu, can you let me go?”

“No, unless you have to pee, than sure.”

“I’m not a baby!!” Kakuzu chuckles and pinches Hidan’s cheek. “Well you sure act like one, brat.”

Hidan groans and finally let’s Kakuzu have his way. Kakuzu and Hidan were both stubborn, but Kakuzu would definitely win no matter how whiny Hidan got. Kakuzu’s lack of patience and care only helped him against Hidan. The two really make a great pair when you think about it, or at least Deidara thought. Kisame and Itachi those two really understood each other, they both were smart. Something Deidara often lacked, due to his dumbass nature that Sasori would say about him.

Deidara can’t stop thinking about Sasori. He just can’t. And now that they’ve been reincarnated, what are the chances of him bumping into Itachi’s little bastard brother? Hell, Deidara wouldn’t be able to control himself. Not without Sasori. Sasori is pretty much his impulse control, majority of the time he’d get kicked by Sasori if he did something stupid.

Instead he focuses on finding their leader. Deidara walks near Kisame, better to be near him than Hidan and Kakuzu. Who unsurprisingly were arguing again. Oh brother.

“You know, Kisame, what ever happened to Tobi?”

* * *

The four of them walk through the forest, with each step Deidara was aware of which crunching was theirs and which ones were either animals or possibly a person trailing them. The tongues on his hands gently wriggle against his fingers. He unknowingly clenched his fists. Deidara was prone to that, paranoid that someone could be trailing them.

“He was just a puppet, just as all of us were. Nothing you should be concerned of, honestly you should be asking Itachi this.” Kisame paused, turns around quickly. “I’m sure all of you are aware that we should be watching and listening carefully of our surroundings.” Deidara and Hidan nod. Kakuzu shrugs and gazes at whatever Kisame was looking at. “Is there something we should be looking at Kisame?”

That’s when they hear loud voices. Most of the words are incoherent considering they’re still far away from whoever was in the area. But now they needed to hide. It was obvious whoever the voices were coming from would be heading their way.

“Hide,” Hidan hisses at Deidara, even though Kakuzu’s still got his collar. What a dumbass.

Kisame then pulls Deidara and Kakuzu follows. They hide near a large tree which had a small hole in it, which could fit maybe two or three people.

“Get in, both of you,” Kisame instructed as he gestures Deidara towards the hole. Deidara isn’t a dumbass to say no to Kisame. So, he bends down and crawls into the hole. Much too small to fit Kisame or Kakuzu if he can barely fit in it.

“Now Hidan go.” Hidan grumbles at Kisame but he doesn’t argue. Knowing that the loud voices were getting closer and more understandable.

“But what about you two?” Deidara asks.

“We’ll be fine, Kakuzu let’s go.” Kisame and Kakuzu quickly hide in the branches of a larger tree, carefully watching the hole Deidara and Hidan were cramped in.

“Oi bastard, you’re touching my ass.” Hidan barked at Deidara. “Shut up, can’t you see we’re hiding idiot!” Hidan’s ass was pressing against Deidara’s crotch. Fucking uncomfortable. “Well your ass is on my dick, which by the way isn’t fun for me either.” Hidan groans, tries to move into a more comfortable position. Which only makes his ass squish Deidara’s crotch. “Hm, stop moving!” Deidara was about to yell, that is until he hears two voices.

“Where do you think they went?” The stranger’s voice was monotone, very familiar, was it Sasori?

“They’re probably around here, I can sense Kisame’s chakra.” Oh that voice was definitely that bastard Itachi. Which his voice would be described as deep, soft, undeniably attractive. Not that Deidara cares, but Itachi had a lot of traits that made him likeable. Even if Deidara hated him.

“I bet that idiot Deidara’s with Hidan, Kisame is with Kakuzu?” Deidara scrunched his nose, Sasori still talked shit about him and around Itachi too. Damn him.

“You are correct, Sasori.” Itachi chuckled quietly, “but to think that Kisame is the smarter one of the group is quite funny.”

“I’m not surprised that shark does have a smart mind and well he has you as a partner, Itachi-kun.” Deidara must have heard that wrong. There’s no way in hell that Sasori said ‘Itachi-kun’ as if they were familiar to that extent.

“Oi, if it’s Itachi and Sasori, why don’t we just get out of this damn tree, Deidara?” Hidan manages to whisper. His purple eyes meet with Deidara’s own baby blue ones. “Ah, so you want to listen to what they say?” Hidan smirked. “Jealous much?” Deidara ignores his taunting. Why did he have to use that with Itachi?

“You shouldn’t praise me much, Sasori, I’m more or less just a genius. Nothing extraordinary, even you should know that as you yourself are the same as me.” Itachi gazes up at the sky, “and I’ve done some awful things in my past life.”

Sasori laughs, “Haven’t we all? Even the people who claim to love you will only hurt you in the end.” Itachi returns his gaze to Sasori. He looks at the red-head carefully, walks near him. “But not all who love you will hurt you, Sasori.” Itachi brushes his fingers against Sasori’s pale face. It reminded him so much of Sasuke, the way Sasori spoke so much like a hurt child only made Itachi want him more.

This was disgusting, Deidara could only see Itachi from this view. But he knew damn well that, that bastard was touching his man!

Hidan suddenly laughs loudly. “HAHAHAHA, YOU’RE JEALOUS OF ITACHI!”

Sasori and Itachi quickly turn towards the direction of Hidan’s voice. As soon as they walk, Kisame and Kakuzu jump from the trees.

Both Sasori and Itachi go into an attack stance, but then Itachi notices the shadows of the two. “So I stand correct, Kisame?” Itachi glared at the two.

“You were right, Itachi, both of you were very...cute together if I must say.” Kisame pushes Kakuzu, “Come on it’s rude to not say hello to your comrades.” Kakuzu shrugs Kisame away. “Hello, you two a thing now?” Sasori doesn’t react nor does Itachi. Kisame simply laughs, “Kakuzu you know all too well this is going to destroy Deidara, right?” Kakuzu grins and pulls Sasori’s chin up. “Well, at least Sasori’s a damn fine puppet, wouldn’t mind if I got the chance of kissing him either.” This time Itachi pushes Kakuzu’s hand away from Sasori’s chin. “He’s still mine, Kakuzu, very much mine only.”

Hidan almost choked with what both he and Deidara just witnessed. Kakuzu not only being interested in Sasori, Itachi saying ‘he’s mine’ what the hell?

Both Hidan and Deidara immediately run towards the group.

“Oh shit, looks like Itachi and Sasori are married now?!” Hidan exclaimed. It’s been so long Deidara’s seen him. The beautiful red hair, his glare, the brown carmel eyes that truly looked like milky chocolate. And yet, Sasori only glanced at him before he returned his gaze to Itachi. What the fuck?

“I wouldn’t say married, Hidan, more like in love.” Kisame corrects him, Hidan only shakes his head. “So basically marriage?” Kisame sighed, “Kakuzu can you please hit him for me?” Kakuzu nods and slaps Hidan’s head. “Oi, you can’t just order Kakuzu around!”

Deidara hated to admit it but the way Sasori was looking at Itachi already told him. He was Itachi’s whether Deidara wanted it or not.

“I will agree that I do love Itachi-kun, he’s definitely strange but very sweet in his own way.” Sasori replied to Hidan. “That’s-” Deidara gets interrupted by Itachi. “Sasori is ‘cute’ as Kakuzu had said, but he’s much more softer than any of you’d think he’d be.”

This obvious show off. They’re being too much now, how the hell did this happen anyways?! Huh?!

“I-I just wanna know how the hell you got Sasori to actually ‘love’ anything besides his puppets?” Deidara gritted his teeth. Itachi’s gaze pierces right through Deidara. Oh jeez what did he say to get that out of Itachi. “It’s a bit rude to say Sasori’s never loved anything, Deidara. Maybe you’ve just misunderstood him that’s all.” Sasori couldn’t help but smirk at Deidara. That bastard knows what he’s doing to me?

“I don’t think I misunderstood him? Maybe you should-” Sasori interrupts him, “Maybe you should leave Itachi alone now, Deidara. You’re not jealous are you?” The way Sasori speaks even riles Deidara up. How could he feel anything when his voice held such indifference to it? He was cold to him, yet he was already up Itachi’s ass. Deidara wants to puke.

“Tch, hmph, maybe I should just leave all of you then, better than being around either you or Itachi, fuckin’ bastard.” Deidara spat out one last sentence, “And to think I actually liked you before you died like the weak little fuck you are.”

Deidara flipped them off, walked passed Sasori before waiting if Sasori would even say anything. He waited. But no, only Kisame cared enough.

“Hey now, Deidara, I understand that this whole thing is confusing and well awful for you nonetheless, but splitting up isn’t a good thing for you or us.” Kisame looks at the blonde, he was always hot-headed even when he first joined Akatsuki. That was one of his worst flaws. Impulsive and hot-headed.

“I doubt it matters with these two here, I don’t want to ruin the mood, anyways I’m already mad so maybe I’m the fucking problem!” Deidara takes one glance at Kisame and then opens his hands and musters out some clay. He signs his jutsu and jumps on the clay bird. “As always, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Art is an explosion!” Deidara’s dramatic exit only makes Sasori roll his eyes.

“It’s not like you’re leaving forever, are you Deidara?” Sasori was now staring at him. Those eyes of his sure made Deidara reconsider his decision but at the same time no. He can’t love someone who’s already in love with someone else. It hurts so fucking much looking at his porcelain skin, the floof of his red hair, the delicious color of his brown eyes. God damnit.

“I actually fucking am, Sasori. See you in hell, bastard.” He quickly snaps his fingers, his bird flies higher and higher. He doesn’t look back. With tears in his eyes, he moves forward with his bird. Maybe he did misunderstood Sasori, but Sasori never opened up. He never showed him anything. So of fucking course he’d misunderstand whatever Sasori felt. Sasori never gave him the chance to even know him or his past.

* * *

“I...I just can’t fucking,” Deidara sobs out, “I just wanted him. That’s all I wanted.”

Deidara lets it all out, he doesn't care. Hell, he’ll cry over the fact that he doesn’t know where the hell he should go. Should he find Orochimaru? Nah, that man’s too damn creepy. He didn’t know anyone else, he can’t find Pain or Konan because they’ll be with Sasori. Fuck this all. This shithole of a reincarnation that only puts Deidara in misery.

Maybe he should die! Maybe not, who knows. Deidara only laughs awkwardly, “None of this matters, so why am I alive!!” He screams out even louder than before, “Isn’t anyone going to love me for who I am! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE LEFT BEHIND!!!”

Deidara realizes that the sun has gone down. He quickly lands and walks towards a small cave. The cold air only makes him feel more angry at himself than it previously had. The night smelled of a nearby lake, the moon was shining as if it was mocking Deidara’s emotions from earlier.

“Fuck.” Deidara sighs out, sits on the side of the cave. He had no food, well besides the shitty pills in his bag. And he was tired. Angry, tired, and well sad. This reincarnation or whatever was hell already. He wanted to die. Why did everything he do go wrong? Why was he the way he was? Why couldn’t he just be...happy for once.

“Hello?” A soft voice is heard from the far right of where Deidara sat. What? There was someone else in this ratty old cave?!

“No need to be afraid,” the boy walks out from the shadows, into the light that wavered from the fire that Deidara had made. The boy had white long hair that sat on his shoulders, a purple dot on his forehead, turquoise eyes.

“You’re Kimimaro right?” The boy looked surprised at Deidara, then smiled. “Yes, I suppose you knew me when I was with Orochimaru, correct?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t close to that snake creep, but I do recall your whole fiasco with Sasuke and shit. This reincarnation life isn’t going so well for me haha.” Deidara couldn’t help it, seeing Kimimaro at least made him wonder how many others have been reincarnated in the middle of nowhere. Kimimaro sat down by Deidara. “It’s fine if you feel that way about Orochimaru but he saved my life. At the time that is.” Kimimaro’s eyes watched the flicker of the flames, then he glances back at Deidara. “I figure you ran off from your group?”

Deidara blushed, brushed his hands through his hair. “It’s a long story, or maybe I’m dramatic. I’m just upset, you know?” Kimimaro nodded, “I understand. But why are you upset? You’re alive now, I bet the people you love are alive and well too are they not?” The way Kimimaro spoke with genuine concern, a tone of sincerity. It made sense why Sasori fell for Itachi, Kimimaro spoke similar to Itachi, if anything Deidara understands it now even if it’s just a tiny speck of what Sasori probably feels for Itachi.

“Yeah he’s alive, they all are.” Deidara bites his lip, “but he doesn’t love me like I love him.” Kimimaro watches the blonde, taps lightly on Deidara’s left arm. “Perhaps you and him were not meant for each other?” That was true, they often had differences with art and the meaning of it. They argued over stupid shit now that he thinks about it. But it had to be the fact that Sasori never opened up to him. Ever.

“Nah, he never opened up to me, but he does with Itachi apparently!” Deidara laughs bitterly, and god he’s never felt so angry in his life. Kimimaro pokes his cheek. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself and let go of that anger.” Deidara turns towards Kimimaro, grins stupidly. “I don’t get why you’re in a damn cave though and talking to a strange dumbass.” Kimimaro shakes his head at Deidara. “You’re not a dumbass, you’re just awfully impulsive.”

Right. Impulsive and stupid that is. 

"So you still haven't answered me as to why you're in this dirty cave?" Kimimaro's eyes light up, "I'm waiting for this friend of mine, he didn't reincarnate like us but is alive and well!" Deidara has a bad feeling about this friend now. Considering he knows only the members of sound knew Kimimaro and most of them were dead. Besides the orange haired one who's with Sasuke... Oh lord. Deidara hesitated before Kimimaro exclaimed, "His name is Juugo, he did say he was coming in the morning though so you won't see him tonight." Good. Deidara didn't want to meet whoever the hell 'Juugo' is nor Sasuke. Deidara had to ask. "Is he with a guy named Sasuke?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" God damn, it's like he's cursed or something. Fucking Hidan. 

"No reason, just needed to know if I should leave tonight or in the morning. Tonight it is then." Kimimaro gazed at him for a bit, he pulls something out of his robe. "If you do leave, would you mind finding another friend of mine, he won't annoy you. His name is Haku, he'll most likely be with Zabuza." Kimimaro shows Deidara a picture of a young feminine looking boy. "Hm, there may a price for this, do you have any food because I am starving and I don't want to eat all my nasty pills." Kimimaro smiles again. He is pretty gorgeous, not that Deidara's a damn slut or anything. He's trying to cope over Sasori. 

"I have a few things I can give you, if you do find Haku, just meet me at this cave." This was dangerous. Not only is it dangerous, but stupid because what if Kisame and them actually look for him. This cave isn't too far from where they'd woke up from. It was an easy request, all he had to was fine two people. How hard could it be? And what would the chances of Kisame and them finding him at this cave? He'd be long gone from here since he'll be looking for Haku. Oh. They'd definitely ask Kimimaro of his whereabouts though. Shit.

"Alright, sounds fair, but you also need to promise me something." Deidara notices a noise near the trees. Who the hell is out at this hour? Kimimaro quickly pulls out a bone from his body. Jesus Christ that's a scary skill he has. 

Kimimaro's eyes bounced back and forth from looking at the nearby trees to large rocks. Deidara whispered, "Do you think someone's out there?" Kimimaro nodded, he then kicked some dirt on the fire. The darkness now holds them. Deidara waits for Kimimaro. He hears more shuffling from the leaves in the forest, by the sound of it, it sounds like a group. Damn, could it be? 

They then hear voices. 

* * *

"If I found Madara, Tobirama, we could potentially start all over!" Madara?! The hell is this bastard saying that name like that old man's his friend. Kimimaro continued to watch. 

"Aniki, I highly doubt we'll find him in this vast forest, we have been reincarnated after all." 

"Do you doubt the ability of Hashirama Senju?!" 

The two brothers continue to walk until they see the cave. "Shall we rest here, aniki?" Tobirama sensed chakra though. "It seems we're the uninvited guests to this cave, Tobirama, it would be rude if we came in." 

Tobirama rolls his eyes, "I know that, but still they must have-" 

Kimimaro quickly runs forward, lunges his bone towards the neck of Tobirama. He then presses it against Tobirama. Deidara's eyes widen, what the hell is he doing?! 

Hashirama's torchlight lits Kimimaro's face, the two brothers look at each other confused. 

"Who are you?" Kimimaro states, his expression shows no mercy or innocence as it did with Deidara. Tobirama sighs, "We just woke up from death, you see my brother here doesn't know where the hell we are. And I'm tired, we mean you no harm if we can stay at this cave." Kimimaro nods slowly, understanding their situation. "Alright," Kimimaro tosses his bone, Tobirama breathes out a sigh of relief. "He has bones as weapons, Hashirama, that's-" 

Hashirama interrupts Tobirama, "It's his kekkei genkai,  _Shikotsumyaku_." Hashirama knew of the Kaguya clan's history, most of it was told to him as a child though. He didn't think that this boy would possess this though.  _  
_

"How old are you then if I may ask?" Kimimaro himself knew if this man knew of his clan's history than he must very old. Even though he and his brother look about 29-30. Hashirama laughed, "I may not look it now, but I'm quite old, so is he." He points to Tobirama. "So you knew the Kaguya clan?" 

"Not necessarily, I simply heard of their history." Hashirama saw the disappointment in Kimimaro's face. 

"Our clan was known for some atrocious things, I wonder if they were like that even in your days." Tobirama and Hashirama both nod in agreement. It was understandable, most clans had their history of bloodshed. 

The three of them enter the cave, Kimimaro introduces the two to Deidara. 

Deidara couldn't be any more surprised that he gets to meet these leaf bastards. Though they could break him even needed. So, they may be bastards, but they were strong as hell if they could battle against Uchiha Madara. 

"What a beautiful lady," Hashirama exclaims, "what are you doing out-" Kimimaro laughs as Tobirama hits Hashirama on the head. "That's a boy you imbecile." 

Deidara blushed, so now he was mistaken for a girl. Damn, that isn't new but still, it always embarrassed him whenever someone found out he was, in fact, a boy. 

"Ow, THAT'S A BOY?!" Hashirama holds his torch near Deidara's face. This guy really thinks Deidara's a girl? The nerve of some people. Hashirama was fascinated by this, his long hair was not longer than his own but the way the boy styled it made it look like he was a girl. 

"Poor Deidara," Kimimaro manages to say, "shall I light another fire or shall you two sleep?" Tobirama shrugs, "I think we may just sleep, I'll have to drag him to sleep though since he'll pester the blonde boy." 

Hashirama continues to touch Deidara's hair, Deidara let him. Because well, that's the first Hokage you see? Deidara wasn't stupid enough to mess with this man. His fingers were very nimble though, it kinda felt good to have someone else's hand brushing through his hair even if it wasn't Sasori's. 

"Your hair is gorgeous, Deidara is it?" Hashirama's eyes were black but they held such excitement in them Deidara totally forgot how different each eye could be in contrast to the Uchiha's own dark eyes. He found himself blushing again because Hashirama was so close to him. "Y-Yeah, took a while to grow haha." He smiles sheepishly. Tobirama groans and then grabs Hashirama by his collar. "See if you don't send him to bed, he'll pester you until you fall asleep, come on now, Hashirama. Leave him alone."

Hashirama pouts and lets himself be dragged by Tobirama. It was for his own good anyway, for Deidara's too. "His hair Tobirama, it was soft and so very-" Tobirama could only roll his eyes. "I know you love long hair, but let it go. The boy probably thinks you have a hair fetish now." Hashirama shouts out, "I DO NOT. IF YOU TELL MADARA THIS then I'll probably die." Tobirama and Hashirama finally quiet down, Deidara and Kimimaro are left to their own. 

* * *

"Quite an odd person isn't he?" Kimimaro says. 

"Yeah, to think he's fought Uchiha Madara, that's what's crazy." 

"I think I'll be taking my rest now, Deidara, what was it that you had wanted me to promise?" Kimimaro asked. Oh, right, before those two oddballs he needed to tell him to not warn anyone of his whereabouts.

"Right, about that. I just need you to not speak about me to anyone, well I mean to a certain group who may or may not be looking for me. It's simple really, you just tell them you didn't see me whatsoever." Kimimaro raises his eyebrows. "And why would you not want them to know where you are?" Deidara sighs, "I don't want to see the man I love. That's all, really. I'm just too emotional about it." Ah, Kimimaro understands now. "But you're going to have to face them at some point, I'll do it but you shouldn't be running from your problems." Yeah, well, he's been doing that his whole life. Because he's had no one to ever truly love him. His parents didn't want him. So, he became a rogue ninja to help his own doomed childhood. 

"Yeah," Deidara zones out, "I just wish I wasn't alone, that's all." Kimimaro wasn't meant to hear that, but he did anyway. He knew that feeling all too well. Maybe he could help Deidara through this. Maybe...

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, then I promise I won't warn them of your whereabouts. Now get some rest, the food I prepared is near your bag." This kid was really too nice for his own good. And Deidara knew that. He'll definitely find those two for him, maybe if he wanted to. He could stay with Kimimaro for a bit. He was cute afterall, and caring. God, Deidara needs to sleep. He keeps thinking about Hashirama's eyes, Tobirama's white hair, Kimimaro's sweet like dango personality. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Deidara's behavior on this headcanon of mine, where like his parents abandoned him as a kid, he basically became a rogue ninja because he was so damn bored with the lonely life in his village, also why he'd be a troublemaker back then I suppose. anyways that's the reason for his emotional ass. may or may not be oc idrc bc i love angst.


End file.
